


Living History

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [28]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Crack Crossover, M/M, Richelieu is immortal, history lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: More history and the boys finally talk about some of their issues.





	

They retired to the sitting room after dinner and took the seats by the fire. Treville leaned forward. “You died that first time on the Ides of March with Caesar.”

Richelieu nodded. “I was with him and Sextus was just outside Pompey’s theatre.” He smiled wryly. “You have to understand. It was always the three of us. Cato referred to us as a three-headed hydra, complete with poisonous breath and virulent blood.”

Treville chuckled. “He didn’t like you.”

Richelieu pinched the bridge of his nose. “He made it his mission in life to be the exact opposite of us Caesars, particularly Gaius. He was a hard man, with a distinct lack of vision.”

“Was he involved in the assassination?”

Richelieu blew out a long breath. “In a way. He died in the civil war, but Brutus was his nephew and married to his daughter. There was a lot of him in Brutus.” 

Treville thought back to the very basic history that he knew. “But I thought the conspirators were only after Caesar.”

“They couldn’t leave Sextus and me alive.” Richelieu stared at the fire, a far away look in his eyes. He absently pressed a hand over the site of his scar. “While Brutus and Cassius and the rest of them attacked us inside, Trebonius and Antony ambushed Sextus before he could try and help us.”

Treville frowned in sympathy. He couldn’t begin to know what it was like to be so old and to have lost so much. Still, he knew about the pain of betrayal. “Antony was one of them?”

“Not from the beginning but he was jealous of Gaius, he owed me money, and he despised Sextus.”

Treville reached forward to touch Richelieu’s knee. One end of his mouth quirked up. “I understand the feeling, but why?”

Richelieu blinked and looked at Treville. He covered Treville’s hand with his own. He offered a small smile. “Gaius left Antony in charge in Rome when we chased Pompey to Egypt. He had Sextus stay behind to keep an eye on things.” He paused and shook his head. “I haven’t thought about all of this in a long time.”

Treville smiled. “I’m riveted. How did Sextus cross Antony?”

Richelieu chuckled. “Are you really? You’ve never been one for history. Too dry.”

The corners of Treville’s eyes crinkled in warm amusement. “Not when you’re hearing about it from someone who was actually there. You are quite the storyteller. I infinitely prefer this to when you‘re talking about politics or religion. Do continue. Please.”

Richelieu rolled his eyes. “Very well.” He squeezed Treville’s hand. “Rome was a turbulent place, still deeply divided even without Pompey and about half the Senate. We barely restored a semblance of order before we were off again in pursuit of Pompey. One of the tribunes, Dolabella, proposed a law to cancel all outstanding debts. Dolabella tried to enact it by force and Antony let his soldiers loose on the crowds in the Forum.”

Treville sat up straight. “He let soldiers loose on civilians?” he asked sharply.

“Yes, and he created chaos.” Richelieu didn’t raise his voice but the old anger and frustration was still there. He cleared his throat. “Dolabella was a crowd favorite and, instead of negotiating, the man acting in Caesar’s name let soldiers loose on his fellow citizens. It was one thing to fight other Roman soldiers.” He shivered in dread. “It was quite another to promote bloodshed in the heart of the city.”

Treville stood up and went to the sideboard to get them each a glass of wine. “Did he kill Dolabella?”

Richelieu accepted a glass and nodded in thanks. He sipped it. “No. If he had, the people would’ve really been after his blood. Sextus tried to smooth things over behind the scenes. He tried to convince Antony to at least meet with Dolabella, but he refused. Still, Sextus convinced Dolabella not to do anything rash until Caesar’s return. He reminded Dolabella that Antony only had power due to Caesar’s grace and Caesar wouldn’t take kindly to the violence in the Forum.”

Treville settled back in his seat. “Sextus went behind Antony’s back.”

Richelieu snickered. “No. He told Antony he was an idiot to his face and he let it be known around Rome that Antony’s days as one of Caesar’s trusted lieutenants were numbered due to his own stupidity.” He paused and frowned in thought. “Looking back on it, it was not the best idea to leave Sextus behind in Rome. He’s never suffered fools lightly.”

Treville snorted into his glass. “Why did you?”

“Sextus was always comfortable working from the shadows and never sought office. We thought it would be a way to keep an eye on Antony without being too obvious about it.” Richelieu shrugged and took another drink. “We didn’t expect the violence or the mutiny of the four legions left behind.”

Treville blinked. “Wait. What?”

Richelieu set his glass on a nearby table. He rubbed a hand down his face as if the memory of the stupidity made him tired. “Antony lost control of the legions. The men were upset about their back pay and they were waiting to be discharged. He basically told them there was nothing he could do and they would have to await Caesar. They started looting estates just south of the city and he didn’t lift a finger to stop them.”

“And you were in Egypt when this was going on?”

“Egypt and then Pontus. We had to stop to take care of Pharnaces’ rebellion before we could return to Rome.”

Treville’s brow furrowed. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of him.”

Richelieu waved a hand dismissively. “He was a client King of Pompey’s. He thought he could use Rome’s distraction to expand his kingdom. He was a horrible ruler and a worse general. We routed him at Zela with just a small cavalry detachment. He fled and I believe he was murdered by one of his former subordinates.”

“What happened when you got back to Rome?” Treville asked eagerly.

“Gaius wanted to compromise with Dolabella, but Antony tried obstructing him at every turn. We ended up taking Dolabella with us as a general to fight against the rest of the Optimates.” Richelieu stared at the fire as if he could see it all playing out there. “I warned Antony that Gaius’ patience was running thin but he didn’t listen. He was a drunkard and a gambler. The only thing that he was good at was soldiering. Too bad he never realized it. Gaius stripped him of his offices and left him behind the rest of the war.”

“And the mutinous legions?” Treville prompted.

Richelieu looked at Treville. He smiled ruefully. “Gaius loved his men and they loved him. I’ve only seen a few leaders with that kind of human touch. He shared in their hardships as well as their triumphs. He always called them fellow soldiers. This time, he addressed them as citizens. He promised them their discharges and vowed to pay them after he won the war with other soldiers.” He snapped his fingers. “The resistance crumbled and we took those legions with us to North Africa. The war was over in another year and a half.” He picked up his wine and sipped it, watching Treville.

Treville sat in silence, trying to absorb it all. He was fascinated. He was spellbound. He was in awe. And he was out of his depth.

“Jean,” Richelieu said gently.

“I just keep waiting,” Treville began before he could think better of it.

Richelieu tilted his head to the side. “Waiting for what?”

It was Treville’s turn to stare at the fire as if it held the secrets to life’s mysteries. “For you to change from the man I know. For you to feel like a stranger.”

Richelieu inhaled sharply. However, he said nothing.

Treville felt the atmosphere abruptly shift from companionable warmth to something with a cold edge. His head jerked up. He saw Richelieu completely still in his seat, but stiff as a board and staring at the carpet. “No, no,” he said quickly. “That hasn’t happened and I don’t think it will.”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” Richelieu said quietly. “Wouldn’t be the first to find out what I am and decide that I’m not the same man they professed to love.”

Treville went to his knees in front of Richelieu. He grabbed Richelieu’s hands. “No,” he whispered vehemently. “There’s more to you than I ever imagined, but I see the same infuriating man. I see the man who makes my blood boil in passion as well as anger.”

Richelieu leaned forward for a gentle kiss. Then he rested his forehead against Treville’s. He rubbed his thumbs over the backs of Treville’s hands.

“I don’t want to fight.” Treville murmured against Richelieu’s lips. “But I have to know. Why did you leave?”

Richelieu sat back. He put his head back against the backrest and shut his eyes. He let out a weary sigh. “I’m tired, Jean. For twenty years, I’ve poured all my energies into building up France and her monarchy. I’ve kept backbiting nobles at bay. I broke the power of the Huguenots. I did everything in my power to keep Spain and Rome out of our affairs and it was never enough.”

Treville didn’t move. He kissed Richelieu’s palm. “You enjoyed it. Politics is your element.”

Richelieu caressed the side of Treville’s face. He kept his eyes closed. “I did,” he admitted. “I have a talent for it, but that doesn’t mean it’s not taxing. So, when Sextus told me he was starting over and asked me to join him, I had to at least consider it.”

Treville’s lip curled into a sneer. “I knew it. This is Aurelian’s doing.”

Richelieu opened his eyes and raised his head. He continuing stroking Treville’s face. “No, Jean,” he said patiently. “It was my decision. He only helped me.”

Treville grabbed Richelieu hand tightly. He frowned. “We come back to the question. Why?”

“I…” Richelieu hesitated.

Treville’s stomach dropped. “It was because of me.” He shook his head and protested, “But we always argue about one thing or another. Why was this different?”

Richelieu licked his lips nervously. “You returned my coin.” He let out a shuddering breath. He stopped meeting Treville’s gaze. “I didn’t think you wanted me and it hurt more than I care to admit.”

“I sent it back to hurt you,” Treville admitted. “But I thought…” he groped for the right words. He licked his suddenly dry lips. “I never thought you’d take the insult lying down. I thought it would make you come to me. I thought we would fight and it would end with one of us getting pinned and fucked against a wall or the desk.”

Richelieu bowed his head. “I couldn’t,” he whispered raggedly. “I couldn’t be alone with you if you despised me. I didn’t think you’d miss me.”

Treville’s heart pounded in his chest. “Idiot,” he said, but there was no heat in it.

Richelieu laughed but it was hollow. “I think that term could be applied to the both of us.”

“Stubborn too,” Treville added. A memory came back to him. “You will have me for as long as you want me,” he echoed. He tipped Richelieu’s head up to see his face. “I never really understood what you were telling me until now.” He moved to straddle Richelieu’s lap and took his mouth in a passionate kiss. “I still want you.”


End file.
